1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile cargo handling system and method for aircraft and ocean going vessels or the like, and more particularly relates to a transporter adapted to have a caster wheel supported dolly connected to one end thereof for handling cargo longer than the powered deck of the transporter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile cargo handling systems such as self-propelled transporters having a powered deck or roller bed for transferring cargo between two locations are well known in the art. One such transporter is disclosed in assignee's United States patent application Ser. No. 082,186 which was filed on Oct. 5, 1979 by Donald Le Duc. The disclosure of the Le Duc application is incorporated by reference herein for illustrating one of the preferred embodiments in which the cargo handling system is to be used.
Poccard U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,576 which issued on Sept. 14, 1971 discloses a self-propelled mobile transporter for sorting airmail boxes or the like. This reference discloses a steerable, self-propelled mobile transporter that is supported by four wheels. The rear end of the transporter is connected to a first two-wheel trailer at transversely spaced horizontal pivot points. The first trailer is connected to second and third trailers, respectively, by pivots. Thus, the patentee discloses a four unit transporter with the wheels of the trailing units being caster type wheels. However, the patentee does not disclose or suggest the concept of dimensioning the dolly so that a portion of all containers will be supported on the powered rollers of the transporter enabling the powered rollers of the transporter to drive the containers onto or off of the dolly and thus eliminating the requirement that the dolly have driven rollers or other driven components.
Frassetto U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,062 which issued on Mar. 29, 1966 discloses a pallet trailer or dolly having a pair of front caster wheels. However, the rear wheels are journaled only about fixed horizontal axes. The rear wheels, therefore, would not permit turning of the transporter and dolly if the front end of Frassetto's dolly was rigidly connected in abutting engagement to the rear of a transporter.